About Words and Baseballs
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Gokudera Hayato is a famous writer known by the pen name G., because he wants to keep anonymous he never gives autograph's audience, never shows himself in photos and never gives any kind of interview. But, he was in need of someone to clean his house…
1. The Writer and the Idiot Maid

**WARNINGS: AU, 8059, yaoi/boys love. **Don't like, don't read, please. **Un-betad.**

**Summary: **Gokudera Hayato is a famous writer known by the pen name G., because he wants to keep anonymous he never gives autograph's audience, never shows himself in photos and never gives any kind of interview. But, he was in need of someone to clean his house…

**Rating M **for the many next smut chapters I intend to write… Truthfully, I hope this will be the only chapter with no sexy actions at all xD

For those not used to my text styles, here's a little guide:

- _Italic for dialogues._ – Always between those little traces which I don't know the English names for them.

"_Italic for thoughts_" Always between quotations marks.

**Disclaimer:** *trembling* Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me… Is that good, Reborn-san? No! Don't shoot me with Dying-Will Bullet! N-No! WAIT!

**REBORN! **I'll write this fanfic as if I were to DIE! *gets shot again and dies*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – The Writer and The Idiot Maid(?)<strong>

Fuck. He hated how his apartment looked dirty. Lots of pans and leftovers on his kitchen, papers all the way to his room, some with written things on it, some just white, some just wrinkled. He needed a maid to clean his house. Oh, but he didn't want any annoying woman who couldn't keep his mouth shut to tell everybody he was a writer and, something he could be proud of, he was **the **writer.

A twenty years looking handsome man with silver hair sighed while he gathered all his papers and other stuffs from the floor to throw them appropriately in a trash. That man was no less than the best seller writer G., who wrote the eight most wonderful sci-fi and horror pieces of work and was known for being extremely young, a genius! Though that was almost the only information people had about him. The only people who knew his true identity was his best friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his half-sister, Bianchi.

-_… I guess I should go buy something for breakfast. _– He stated when all the important papers were on the table and the trash can was so full of scraps, refrigerant cans and packages, that he had to change it for a new plastic bag.

Today was Wednesday, as all weeks, he'd go out in the morning, walk around to get some inspiration and smoke some cigarette, then buy his week's supplies. He dressed himself up with a white shirt left open to reveal his red T-shirt, a pair of gray jeans and all his usual accessories: rings, necklaces, belts, bracelets. Nobody would ever think he was a sci-fi and horror writer, in fact, nobody would ever think that young man was even a writer.

Well, nobody said he couldn't though.

As the elevator door opened, a scowl filled the green eyed youth when there stood a tall, well tanned man with black spiky hair and dark eyes that Gokudera sometimes wondered if they were gray or brown, well, he thought that depended on the day. On that day, those eyes had a melted chocolate color as they smiled to greet the Italian descendant.

-_ 'Morning, Gokudera. Buying some bread today?_ – The Japanese dressed in sportswear asked in a spirited way that always made Gokudera's mood worse.

-_ You always ask the same questions, Yamamoto. Aren't you tired of it?_ – The urge for a cigarette looked more important than his food at the moment. But he sighed and walked in, waiting for the door to close.

-_ Well, I wouldn't mind if you asked me if I was going to train today again, every time we met._ – The man called Yamamoto looked at his companion with warmth. Oh, how that was annoying.

- _You're such an idiot. When are you going to move anyway? I can't get to rest when there're all those fangirls of yours around the main hall._ – His eyes were locked at the light changing the number at each floor, impatiently.

-_ Gokudera, you live in the 11__th__ floor. It's impossible that all that ruckus get to your apartment that loud. _– The baseball star player laughed.

-_ You say that because it's not you trying to work with all those screams. And just so you know, I like to work with my window open and that's why I can hear all those stupid girls. _ – The bad tempered man growled and for a moment, there was peace.

-_ You don't look like going out only for shopping._ – Yamamoto Takeshi stated, while his eyes also kept track of the numbers.

-_… I was thinking about employing someone to clean my apartment. Maybe I'm going to put an ad…_ – The shorter one sighed disappointed at his own lack of organization.

With a doorbell sound the elevator stopped at the main hall and the raven-haired man took the initiative to step out first, looked like he was a little hurried today, but just when the silver haired man was stepping out of the elevator too, he turned back and with a smile he said while waving his hand in the air:

-_ Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, Gokudera. You look really good in glasses! Haha~!_ – Then he blinked one eye and started running to the door of the building.

Hayato stood there, blinking some more times, before getting red and taking the glasses out in a hurry. Damn it, he forgot to take those out, it must have been the sleep getting to him. Well, after all, he did stayed all night trying to continue his new novel. He felt better at night and early morning, when there wasn't much noise and he wouldn't feel bad when drinking to relax or smoking at the window because there was no one outside to complain. And, as anyone could see, he wasn't a pool of patience to hear random people's lecture.

Well, anyway, he put the glasses in his shirt pocket. He needed to smoke, and buy some supplies and, oh, he needed to put the ad about the maid.

* * *

><p>On the next Monday, there was the ad. He really disliked dealing with people and receiving lots of calls wasn't something he loved too, but his house was really a mess and he loved more the feeling of tidy and well done things so he couldn't help it, right?<p>

The doorbell rang. Crap, it was still seven in the morning. Why was there someone at his door that early? To tell the truth, he was almost going to bed after another night of work.

-_ I'm coming. Stop fucking pushing that button!_ – He shouted as he got closer to the door.

-_ Sorry, Gokudera. _– That idiot smile was the last thing he wanted to see before going to bed, and it took some of his control not to just close the door at that stupid face.

-_ What the hell? It's still seven in the morning, Yamamoto!_ – Hayato closed his eyes and took his hand to massage his temples before he got a headache.

-_ I came here to offer you a deal. _– The baseball maniac smiled, assuring him that it wasn't for anything bad.

-_ A deal? What about?_

-_ I'm moving._ – He said bluntly and that made the silver haired man look at him with wide open eyes. Oh, fuck. He was just joking, it couldn't be that the idiot took it serious, right?

- _W-Wha…?_ – Before he started stuttering, he breathed and concentrated, he hated himself when he was sleepy. –_… What do I have to do with that?_

-_ That is, if you accept my deal._ – The Japanese grinned wider. That was certainly not good.

-_… Which is…?_ – Those wary eyes stared at Takeshi like they were searching for a sign of lie.

-_ It's about the person you're looking to clean your apartment. I can do it._

-_ You what?_ – The smaller youth looked at him, not believing in what he just heard.

-_ I can do it. I can clean, cook, organize whatever you ask me and all. _– That stupid grin was too much already, all that information was making Gokudera's head spin.

-_ Wait. What does all of that have to do with you moving?_ – The writer took a hand to his face, sighing while trying to understand what the hell was happening.

-_ Well, that's part of the deal! I don't want you to pay me the salary! All you need to do is to pay the rent for my apartment!_

-_… You're crazy, that's more than the promised salary._ – Gokudera frowned with a disapproving look. Can an idiot get more idiot…?

-_ Not if both of us move to an apartment with two rooms~._ – He almost sang the last part, like he just came up with the most brilliant idea in the world…

-_ Go die. I'm not moving __**with**__ you._ – He didn't even know the guy that much, for God's sake.

-_ Come on, Gokudera~!_ – Takeshi stopped the door from being closed at his face and took one step inside the other's house. –_ I knew you wouldn't want to move from the building, so it's not like we're changing from this place. It's just another apartment!_

-_ Get out, you bastard! _– The shorter one tried his best to close the door Yamamoto was stopping from being shut.

-_ It will be cheaper than contracting a maid! And, at least, you know me, right? You won't need to deal with someone you don't even know! If you don't like the way I clean or the food I prepare, I give up! Let's just give it a try! We've known each other for five years now! _– The raven haired youth listed all the advantages as fast as he could. Finally, Gokudera stopped.

Five years…? Well, he moved to that building five years ago, that's right. He had only sixteen at that time, now he was twenty one and, unfortunately, yes, he first met the Japanese guy almost at the day he came with all his luggage. Tsuna got along with Yamamoto really fast. The three of them finished high school together at the same school. Wow, time sure flies… And, maybe, Yamamoto wasn't that much of a stranger in his life anymore…

-_… How come you need to share an apartment? Aren't you at pro league now?_ – He asked trying to find more convincing excuses to not accept the proposal.

-_ Well, it's not like I need money… Let's just say I had this idea and I was really excited at the thought of us living together… I mean, it's been six years since I live alone and I really miss having someone else at home… _– The tanned young man said, scratching his head's back awkwardly.

Oh, yeah… Tsuna told him something about Yamamoto's father dying the year before they met and how he looked depressed after that. But Gokudera couldn't picture a depressed face at that guy, he was always so cheerful and carefree and stupid… But, somehow those words stabbed him like knives. He never got along with his dad, but he surely knew how it felt to lose someone you really care about… He knew that since he was a little kid when his mother died and it was the only feeling that, even through time, he felt just the same, a little old and blurry, but the pain was still the same when he remembered his mother and the piano lessons…

-_ Come on, Gokudera… You don't have anything to lose! I can even ask the uncle to hold your apartment for some time if you decide to come back!_ – That sounded nice. And, really, he didn't have anything to lose. He hated to deal with strange people, he wasn't the nicest person to be dealt with, so there was a possibility that the employee wouldn't want to stay working, he hated phone calls from random people, and, man, he knew that guy for five years now, it wasn't like he doubted him if he needed to leave him alone for some time in his house, well...

-_ I won't say no… I'll think about it._ – Not that he would ever admit that to the idiot. The jade eyed man thought deeply, one hand supporting his own chin.

- _Really? That's awesome!_ – Gokudera could almost see that idiot's tail wagging eagerly.

-_… I didn't say yes though._ – He closed the door.

* * *

><p>At night, Takeshi would usually sit at his comfortable sofa and read some book he had interest while taking a glass of milk before going to sleep. That night wasn't any different, he yawned lazily, stretching himself. Maybe it was time to go to bed, but before he could do that his cell phone rang. Knowing that chime because he would put different songs for his closest friends, so even if he was busy he could make some time to talk or call back the person, he just flipped the phone and answered, without looking at the caller ID.<p>

-_ Something wrong, Gokudera? _– Yamamoto closed the book and let it resting on his lap.

-_ I'm tired of it._

-_ Tired of what?_ – Of course he knew what he was tired about, but teasing Hayato was one of his life's pleasures, he took the glass of milk with the empty hand.

-_ I already turned off my phone. I can't deal with those idiot people calling me and speaking nonsense._ – "_That's because you had a better offer in your mind all the time, Hayato…_" The baseball player just laughed at his own thought, relieved that there was no better offer than his.

-_ Which means?_

- _Stop playing dumb. Or I won't accept that stupid offer of yours too. _– The other side hissed, he was really upset, it was easy to comprehend.

-_ Haha, just kidding, Gokudera._ – The tanned man smiled and he was sure his smile got through the line, because he could hear his friend sighing.

-_… Did you see the apartment?_

-_ Yes, it's on the 15__th__ floor. If you want, you can take a look. It's 1502. The receptionist knows I was looking for a new apartment, she'll give you the keys. _– Yamamoto closed his eyes and rested on the sofa.

-_… Yamamoto._

-_ Hm?_ – He loved the hint of mystery in Gokudera's voice.

-_ Why are you doing this?_

-_ Because I don't wanna be alone anymore._

-_…_ – No voice came, but Takeshi knew deep in his heart that Hayato thought "me too" and for some minutes, they were just there, hearing each other breathe.

After all, there are those who want to be alone, but there's not a single person who can bear being left alone.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>Yay, I'm such a bastard, I know. I know. I'm really sorry. I need to upload Tsutaetai Kimochi, but I had a creativity block for that story and, to make it worse, I keep having more and more ideas of new stories for this lovely adorable cute wonderful delicious pairing! xD<p>

I hope you can enjoy this story! I intended to make an oneshot, but it just seems impossible for me! x_x The ideas start growing and taking such a huge form, when I look at it I wonder "God, I created a monster!"

The last paragraph which read such philosophic words were done by Mashima Hiro-sensei, the author of Fairy Tail and Rave! I just thought they fit perfectly at the moment, I just couldn't not to put them. Hehe~

The idea of a writer Gokudera came from a fic I read somewhere here! XDDD (I can't seem to find it again) When I finished reading that, I just couldn't help but want to write my own AU about these two! And I finally got the whole idea! I'm so happy~

Well, I intend to write lots of smut for this story (I can't shake off the feeling I created this story just so I could write more and more about Gokudera being eaten up whole by Yamamoto~… I feel a little bad for this… Sorry, Dera!)

It turned out that this chapter is shorter than what I'm used to write, but don't worry! I think I'll have the next chapter done still this week… I hope xD~ I keep promising things I can't get done after… I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person. But I still try doing my best!

Hope you can enjoy!~ Please, review me, so I can improve and know how you guys like my story!~ Thank you for reading!~

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	2. Drunk

**WARNINGS: AU, 8059, yaoi/boys love. **Don't like, don't read, please. **Un-betad**.

**Rating M **for real xDDD Yeah, you'll get what you want this time~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – First Cohabiting Problem - Drunk<strong>

- _I'll list my rules now. Listen carefully as I explain all of them, if you have any questions, raise your hand and I'll stop, then you can make your question._ – Before he could get started, there stood the hand, he sighed. – _What is it?_

-_ Why does this look so much like a lesson? _– Yamamoto asked curiously sitting on his sofa now moved to their new apartment. It was almost twice the size of the old apartment, they just moved everything during the weekend and that day was the fourth day since then. The luggage and boxes were just finished unpacking and everything looked so new to Takeshi, even if there were things he knew, things from his own apartment like the sofa, there were lots of others that he never saw, for example Gokudera's kitchen utensils.

-_ Because it is exactly that. So that you don't break any of these rules and I can live peacefully. _– It looked simple, but the baseball's ace knew it was never that simple when it was about Gokudera Hayato. –_ Well, let's get over with this. First: Don't ever enter my room without my permission while I'm working or sleeping. Second: Don't touch any of my books without my approval, I always keep them clean and organized, so you don't have to worry about them. Third: Don't leave any of your stuffs in my room, I will do the same for you. Fourth: Don't…_

That seemed to be a long very long list. The raven haired man looked at the five pages on the shorter male's hand. After some time (maybe an hour? Or two?), Gokudera started reading the observations about which rules were tolerable to be broken, how many times, etc. and with some more effort he took a deep breath and finished:

-_ I'll leave a copy for you. _– He handed over the pages for his new house mate. –_ And another copy on the refrigerator's door._

-_ Ok. Haha. You really took you effort in doing all this… Do I look like I'm going to attack you?_ – Yamamoto teased.

-_ S-Stupid. You're the one who proposed this. So bear with the consequences. _– The genius writer averted his eyes from the idiot. How did he end up there? –_ Ah, before I forget, Yamamoto… How come you have time to clean up everything when you have training all day long?_

-_ Eh? Didn't I tell you? Well, I'll be away from the main team for some time. I needed some rest, anyway. It's not like I'm stopping the training, it's just I'll go on a slower pace. I'll train only three times a week, and some weekends I'll have concentration training, when that happens, I'll spend all the weekend out for training. So..._ – Before the taller man could finish explaining, Gokudera's green orbs sparkled with emotion. –_ Keep everything… tidy…?_

-_ When is it going to be your first concentration? _– The silver haired youth asked eagerly.

-_ Eeeeh? It's been only four days since we started living together, Gokudera! That's mean!~_

He couldn't simply tell Takeshi that he already felt like that was home, right? Like until now, he lived in a provisory place before he could get there… A place to call home.

* * *

><p>Everything was just too good. Gokudera could calmly concentrate at his stories at night when usually, Yamamoto was sleeping because he was tired from training or reading a book or watching a film at the TV room. Sometimes they would watch films together and, to his surprise, that cheerful carefree idiot enjoyed horror and sci-fi very much. His meals were great, so good that the silver haired boy would often say that if baseball would fail him someday, he could become a cook and, on top of all that, the house was always clean and organized. How could his personality be so contrasting to his habits? Hayato didn't know, but that was fine too. Probably, if Takeshi would be more like his habits, he would be a boring, grumpy old man and that would be very disgusting.<p>

After a month and a half, the Italian was so used to the other's presence that when the baseball idiot first left for his concentration training the house looked really empty and everything seemed so boring. On Saturday Gokudera couldn't get to sleep because he'd usually get tired to talk and yell at the idiot, so he watched lots of idiot films and fell asleep at the TV room. That was really odd. He was supposed to be used to being alone…

Sharing his days with the brainless baseball maniac wasn't bad. In fact, it was one of the most worthy experiences he ever had in his apartment life. But, because nothing can be that perfect, their first problem appeared after they had a wonderful dinner and the baseball ace decided to open a bottle of sake. At first, it didn't seem to have any effect in the writer's system, but after some shots, they're both laughing at something Gokudera didn't know what. Then, they decided to watch a film, but he started feeling dizzy and, unconsciously, laid his head on his apartment mate's shoulder, he felt a hand holding around his waist and it felt warm.

Until that point wasn't the problem, he wouldn't remember anything about that, if it wasn't for the next day when he woke up and couldn't really sit up because there was some weight around his shoulders, when he opened his eyes slowly, he saw that black spiky hair and immediately shouted pushing the other off the bed.

-_ WHAT THE FU-? GET OUT OF HERE! _– The silver haired youth covered his body, he still had his pants on and that, somehow, was a relief.

-_ G-Gokudera-! Wait, but…! _– The Japanese tried to explain himself while still drowsy.

-_ OUT, NOW!_ – How could he calm down? He just found himself sleeping with other man! And he was also without any shirt, Gokudera just hoped they didn't do anything more than taking the shirts off.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to calm down the temperamental youth, Takeshi got his T-shirt and left closing the door behind him. Hayato sighed, feeling a headache coming to him, how much drunk they were last night? He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to find any hint of anything that could have happened, but he felt his body was normal as always. Well, that wasn't the problem anymore, that stupid man crawled into his bed and slept with him! That was against the established rules! How could he?

-_ Feeling calmer now?_ – A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

No answer, but the well tanned man just sighed, cracking open a little smile.

-_ If it's not asking too much, Gokudera. Could I, please, come back into __**my**__ room…?_

The forest green eyes wide opened, looking around just to realize the truth. It wasn't Yamamoto who was in the wrong place, it was **him**.

* * *

><p>That wasn't good. He was aware of that idiot presence every little moment. Even from inside his room he could hear his steps in the corridor, or the pans and glass sounds while washing the dishes, or when he was watching TV. The worst part was when he started imagining what kind of meal they were going to eat that time and had this weird dream where Yamamoto was teaching him how to cook, but he was holding Hayato's hand with the knife to teach him how to chop the vegetables and his body's heat felt so close to his back, his voice explaining how he should do things felt so sexy it would send him shivers down his spine all the time, when he suddenly woke up feeling a strangled moan in his throat.<p>

That was the worst… Plus, winter was coming and that just made stronger the memory of how comfortable and warm were his arms… "_Oh, fuck. Stop being such a teenager at puberty, Hayato._"

-_ Gokudera? I'm talking to you._ – The black haired man of his dreams sat there in front of him.

-_ H-Huh? ...I didn't hear. What did you want, idiot?_ – Gokudera started eating his dinner again.

-_ I said I was going to have another concentration training. _– Yamamoto laughed at how his friend had been feeling airheaded those days… Since that incident.

-_ Eh...? Oh… It's fine. I'll be fine by myself. _– Somehow that last phrase felt so bitter in his mouth.

-_ Gokudera, I guess it's about time you ask me if anything happened that night, isn't it? _– The baseball's ace grinned.

-_ Wha-? W-What are you talking about?_ – Of course he wanted to know. It already passed a whole month and that idiot didn't give any signal that he felt attracted to him, he didn't even act awkward around him, the younger man was starting to feel really dumb to be the only one aware of that. How could he grin at such serious matter? Moreover, that was starting to affect his work, he couldn't write anything good.

-_ If it bugs you that much, I'll tell you. We didn't do anything. Don't worry._

Oh… So there weren't any kisses or any promiscuous act or anything like that… The silver haired youth flinched when he realized that somehow he felt a little disappointed, he observed his friend or something like that while he ate patiently, like nothing affected him… That felt… a little humiliating…

-_… How do you know? I clearly remember you being drunk._

-_ Oh. I was drunk, but you fell asleep while we watched that film. I also started feeling sleepy, so I thought about taking you to your bed, but you wouldn't let go of me…_ – Gokudera reddened at that comment. – _So I thought if I slept in your room you would certainly get angry and kick me out of the apartment without letting me explain. I'm sorry, but I had to take you to my bed._

That last line also felt a little strange. Wasn't that idiot aware of how embarrassing those words were? He could feel his cheeks on flame as he covered his face with his bangs not daring to look to the other side of the table for the rest of their dinner. They finished the meal in silence and the shorter one started to clean up the plates, while the other took care of the leftovers, sometimes Gokudera would help the Japanese around when he had nothing better to do. After cleaning the table, the raven haired young man settled to help his house mate drying the dishes. The only sounds inside the apartment were the dishes being washed and put away, it felt really awkward. Deciding to break that unbearable silence and finish with that problem for good, Hayato asked:

-_… Does that mean you think nothing about what happened…?_

Before he could regret his question or even laugh at his own insecurity about their little incident he just heard the metallic sound of a pan clashing against the floor while a pair of lips pressed gently against his own, making his eyes widen in surprise. Then two hands pulled their body closer, holding the back of his head carefully. Not knowing how to react and, in fact, very pleased at that new sensation, all the Italian could do was close his eyes and let himself to be washed away by that feeling.

-_ Is that enough for an answer…?_ – Hazy dark eyes met emerald green ones.

-_… How am I supposed to believe you didn't do anything now, idiot? _– He growled in a low voice.

-_ Because I wouldn't do anything you didn't wanted me to… _– Takeshi held that silver head closer to his chest and whispered. – _Because I love you…_

Gokudera Hayato's eyes widened in shock and he pushed the other away. Love…? What…? It was supposed to be only about desire and lust, wasn't it? Nobody told him about… love… And since when? Yamamoto held both Gokudera's hands in a tight grip and looked at him with those serious eyes for the first time making his whole body shiver. Those beautiful stone gray eyes strongly holding his resolution.

-_ And you, Gokudera? How do you feel about me…?_

For a moment everything seemed to stop, there were only the annoying dripping sound in the sink and those eyes deep staring at him, like Takeshi could read his feelings. He could hear his own heart beat growing faster as the second passed by him slowly, making his face flush as he could almost feel every cell burn, he had never felt that way… Maybe…

-_… I… _– He didn't even have time to finish his phrase when those lips came crashing again, this time more intense and passionate.

The taller man held the person he loved so tightly it felt like he was afraid that the silver beauty would run away. His hands started wandering at Gokudera's back, eventually they went under his shirt touching his bare skin. At that point, the Italian youth embraced him by the neck like asking for more.

- _Hah… Yama… _– Those green eyes barely opened staring at the other's face when they parted, but before he could think about anything, they kissed once more, this time Takeshi's tongue asked permission to go into his mouth soon being let in, starting a battle for dominance.

That felt really good. Of course he had gone out with some chicks (both of them), but that was totally different from everything he had ever felt, it felt much more real. The dark haired man groped his ass, making him buck his hips forward and grind their growing groins creating a wonderful but small friction, Gokudera couldn't hold the moan that came out, distracting him from the kiss, thus making him lose the battle.

-_ Hah… Sorry, 'Kudera…_ – The baseball star took his partner off the ground, making their already painful members to interact again making him a little weak in the legs and he almost let the other fall, but managed to make his partner sit on the sink.

-_ W-What… Ha… What you doing…?_ – He didn't really want to stop anymore, but some part of him insisted to hold to his rational self and tried to not let him give in to his desires. There was no need for words to reply, the tanned man started taking out his partner's pants (which was easy because he was using comfortable pants to stay home) making his skin enter in contact with the cold metal sink. Gokudera hissed at the sensation, but a treat kiss soon made up for that. As they kissed Yamamoto let his own pants slip through his well modeled legs and pulled Gokudera closer so their leaking members would touch again, this time, skin to skin.

The feeling made Hayato tremble. How long since he had relieved himself? Well, he was so concentrated in his work and then came the moving, he wasn't used to have someone around so he felt a little embarrassed too, oh shit, it was so long since he even let himself think about dirty things before start daydreaming about that man who was now holding him.

Takeshi attacked his ear and went down slowly to his neck and shoulder, making it impossible to keep his voice down, oh he needed so much to be touched. The silver haired man took both his hands to hold both their lengths together, gaining a low growl from his partner, then he started moving his hands going from the base to the tip, painfully slowly, he wanted to enjoy every electricity current passing through his body, although his body demanded to go faster.

Overcame by lust, the taller man licked and made many hickeys in that pale skin, trying to hold his moans down, but that slow pace was killing him, although he knew quite well that his impatient partner wouldn't get satisfied at that speed, he decided to tease him a little more. He bucked his hips to Hayato's hand earning a loud gasp when their members grinded more. How he loved Hayato's sounds. He took Gokudera in his arms again and put him on the table, laying his back down to look at that lewd image of that handsome silver haired Italian with his green eyes burning of lust, that neck so red from hickeys and body's heat, those hard pink nipples, and down there their erections twitching as they touched each other.

-_ Ha… Ah, Yama… Yamamoto…! _– He was so close he trembled at each touch, even at Takeshi's breath when he approached his chest slowly licking around.

-_ I'll have you enjoy thoroughly. _– A mischievous smile opened in Yamamoto's face before he licked Gokudera's pink nipple.

-_ Hah…! N-No, don't! Ah! I'm…!_ – He desperately tried to hold the other's back, drawing red lines with his nails but not taking out blood. Before he could have his relief, the baseball player held his length, stopping him from climaxing and making him growl in frustration. –_ Ah...! W-What...?_

-_ It wouldn't be any fun if you came while I'm still all the way up here, right? _– The Japanese youth teased, going slowly down, making the other shiver in anticipation and at the painful feeling that was starting to build up down his stomach.

Holding tight to the silver haired man's length, he went down in a cruel slow pace until his face was side by side with that hot proud standing erection. That was the most lewd thing Hayato had ever saw in his life and, if it was possible, his face flushed even more when his member started to throb as a reaction of that sight.

-_ You're so lewd, Gokudera._ – "_You're the fucking lewd one, you bastard!_" The Italian thought but all he could do was to whimper desperate for more, much more.

-_ Hah…! Y-Yamamoto, p-please…!_

That was going too far, that sexy husky voice asking him, those teary-eyes, if he didn't finish that soon, he was going to possess that man's body there and now… And he didn't want that to happen… Because it was probably going to hurt, he'd be scared and the Japanese couldn't bear to think he'd went all the way to that point to let that exotic beauty get away. He'd make it in a way Hayato would beg for more.

He licked his own lips anticipating the feeling of engulfing that member and hearing more of Gokudera's lovely noises and as he approached Takeshi heard the youth below stop breathing, that was driving him crazy already. How could a person be this adorably delicious? He took all he could at once and a gasp followed by a heated moan came from those beautiful rosy lips.

- _Hah! Ah! Y-Yamamoto! Y-Yama…!_ – That was all he could say, all he could think, while he went deeper and deeper into that wet cave. His legs trembled non-stopping, but those fingers holding him tight wouldn't let him come. Oh, no. That was too much to handle, he couldn't think anymore… Have he thought anything from the beginning?

Yamamoto hummed hearing his name coming out from that mouth like a shower of lust, it was starting to really hurt down there with no attention being given. His moan just made the writer's body to tremble more violently, was that even possible to feel that much pleasure?

As probably the neighbors who were at the saccade could probably hear them making out, the tearful green eyes couldn't care less if they heard. Let them hear. That was too good. Somewhere deep inside he knew he would regret being so loud, but, damn it, Takeshi wouldn't let him relieve himself, his stomach was really hurting now, although the pleasure surpassed anything, if he couldn't make it to the end, there was no purpose!

-_ N-No. Y-Yama…! P-Please, let me… AH! Let go, p-please…!_

Yamamoto took his mouth out and joined his own throbbing member to the party, making the youth almost scream at the feeling of that friction again. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, he remembered calling over and over that man's name as he moaned more than a slut. Yamamoto wasn't holding his erection anymore, instead he moved his hips at a fast pace, both hands planted each side of that beautiful waist, at each thrust making the friction go slipper and faster.

-_ Hah…! H-Hayato…! _– That was all he could take, the called man moaned as he heard his first name in such voice and came, spilling his seeds at his stomach, chest and some even reaching his neck and chin, he had never felt that good after any sexual action he could have ever done to himself. The problem was it didn't stop there, because the tanned Japanese still hadn't found his relief, but the genius was too tired to wait after such rough coming.

-_ Ta… ke shi…_ – He whispered, before going unconscious and his partner trembled releasing himself and mixing his own seeds to the other's, making a real mess of white slick fluid on that sexy body.

Soon after recomposing himself, Yamamoto felt his face go redder when he remembered his name being called in such a gentle sigh. His heart filled with joy as he planted a soft kiss on Hayato's cheek.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>… I told you guys I just wanted to write some smut… Now I'm not sure when the next chapter will be on, lalala~ 8D *gets shot* Sorry…~<p>

Well, I hope you're enjoying as much as I am… I'll continue this journey about two apartment mates/newly-lovers(?) living together. Hehe~ I guess I still have lots of things to reveal xDDD

This is my first time writing pure lemon (with all those dirty actions being written exactly the way they were happening and all)… I hope I didn't screw it up. Oh, but I had fun anyway~

So just someone who reads these idiots author's comments of mine get to know, on the first chapter I wrote a joke about being shot by Reborn and, well, I intended just to make an idiot joke, but it turned out that I wrote these two chapters non-stopping for all day long (since 2pm and now it's 10pm here) I know, I didn't post them on the same day (I always try to keep some part of the next chapter's story already done, so I can send it to you guys faster and in a good pace) but, believe me, I wrote them on the same day and I am still going to start the third chapter today! 8D~ *slobbering on the keyboard* Sorry for the grammar mistakes =w=' I usually write in Portuguese then I translate to English (it helps me to write better I guess), but this time I wrote only in English, so I think there're more mistakes then usually? *sweatdrops* (More?)

I took all the day reading and writing and rewriting these two chapters to make something good and coherent since English is not my native language. I know there might still be lots of mistakes, but, please, go easy on me… thank you very much for reading these lame talks.

**Reviews, please!~** That's what an author lives for!

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	3. Fans Part I

**WARNINGS: AU, 8059, yaoi/boys love. **Don't like, don't read, please. **Un-betad.**

I guess I was wrong xD No sexy interactions between our lovely apartment mates this time :3 Sorry~? Oh, but there is Gokudera's dirty mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 – Second Cohabiting Problem – Fans Part 1<strong>

-_ I'm telling you, G.-sensei. You should do an autograph session. You have so many fans! Don't you think they will be happy? It's their dream to see you! _– A female voice said trough the phone with enthusiasm while G. rolled his eyes annoyed.

-_ I already told you, I don't want it. I write because I'm satisfied with writing. If other idiot people come to like what I do, and I can get my money with that, I'm happy. It's their problem._

- _It would increase your popularity!_

-_ Fine, when I need that, I'll call you, Haru. _

- _You're so __**not**__ cool, G.-sensei! _– She screamed, but Gokudera could no longer hear her, since he was pressing the button to turn his cell phone off.

-_ Such a nuisance… Stupid woman._

The young Italian sat on his chair in front of his desk by himself, while he bit the back side of his pencil weakly. There were lots of papers scattered around his room, just like his old apartment. His desk was placed by the wall near the window so he could smoke anytime he felt like doing it, right by his desk side was the wardrobe that reached the other adjacent wall. Some steps away from that furniture near to the adjacent wall stood his bed, which, mind you, was a very comfortable bed that Gokudera choose carefully. No good sleep, no good ideas. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand where he put whatever he needed for sleeping, sometimes a notebook to write anything he needed to add to his stories, sometimes a glass of water or a bottle of alcohol, there were nights with pills too and, more than anything else a cigarette's pack and an ashtray. Reaching the other wall, which is across the wall with the window, there were a mirror, a bookshelf and the door. The wall that connected the door wall to the one with the window was empty. The feisty man thought many times about adding something to it, a painting, or anything, but nothing seemed to please him, so he just left the way it was.

He leaned to his comfortable chair and turned to stare at his room, the early morning sun was the only light entering that place. It felt empty. If he had more money and that room grew any bigger, he would kill someone.

* * *

><p>A sixteen years old Gokudera sat in the airport waiting room. For the first time in his life he was in Japan, he was where his mother was born and he was really proud of himself. Of course, the ¾ Italian hybrid wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for his best friend.<p>

-_ There you are, Gokudera-kun!_ – The mentioned best friend with light brown spiky hair appeared with a kind smile adorning his face.

- _Jyuudaime! Thank you very much for picking me up here. _– The young silver haired boy said with formality and bowed as a good adept of Japanese culture.

-_ Eh? What is all that formality for? Stop it. We've know each other for so long now._ – The shorter boy blushed.

-_ But you've always helped me out the most. That's the least you deserve. And your grandfather is the one supporting me here… _– That's right. His family was rich, his father was a great business man, yet Gokudera Hayato dared to stand in a foreign country with not even one thousand yens in his pocket.

-_ Oh right. Fine. I guess I can't win against your persistence._ – Tsuna sighed. Well, no one could say he didn't try and he tried for three years.

Hayato first met Tsuna in the Italian streets, when he got seriously injured in a fight and fell unconscious from starving and weariness. He ran away from that place he couldn't call home and had nowhere to go, he couldn't care less if he died, better yet, he could meet his mother if he passed away. When the silver haired boy woke up, he was in a comfortable white bed and there was that idiot pervert doctor he knew since he was a child, and the closest thing he knew as a true father, with another boy he had never seen in his life. That was Sawada Tsunayoshi, grandson of the most famous Italian company's owner and future inheritor or for his classmates, No-Good Tsuna. That time they were thirteen.

Since then, he worked for the Kyuudaime as a messenger, proving to be very diligent and fast learner, Timoteo, the current boss of Vongola Inc., asked Gokudera to continue his studies, saying it would be a waste of intelligence letting him out of school. The future boss would come almost every vacation to learn Italian and about the company's structure. If it wasn't for the young boss, Hayato would have never tried to contact his half-sister, the only person that seemed to care for him in that hell, or even met again the pervert doctor Shamal, who happened to be the company's doctor. In fact, if it wasn't for Tsuna and Timoteo, he would be probably dead or worse, lost in the world's darkness.

So, aside all those facts, there stood the rebel son, supported by the Ninth, with only two goals in mind, to become the best in whatever he did to help Tsuna and to never depend on anyone for the rest of his life.

-_ Then, let's go. I'll show you around, it's not a very big city. Oh, and your apartment is not that far from my house, if you need any help, be my guest._

* * *

><p>-<em>... So, after yesterday… How am I supposed to believe you didn't abuse me that day?<em> – The Italian took a gulp of his coffee, for the first day in a long time he woke up while still in the morning, when he was usually going to sleep.

Also he was in a bad mood for it was one of those rare times he answered his annoying editor's call by the morning when she was usually full of energy and more stubborn than anything just because he couldn't sleep anymore.

-_ Haha, still about that? _– Yamamoto laughed and put down the newspaper he was reading.

Well, he did wake up on his bed, he was clean and alone so he wondered for a moment if he dreamt about that, but he didn't have any problems with his friend down there. Well, whatever, it was just another morning, right? But he was deadly wrong, when he got to the kitchen all the memories rushed back so fiercely that he had to cover his mouth to not shout some curse words.

-_ O-Of course! I would've never done all that if you didn't have some kind of evil plan! _– The silver haired man tried to stop his face from blushing more hiding it behind the part of newspaper he had in his hands.

-_ Haha, well, sorry. I guess._

-_ Wrong guess._ – The Italian man scolded, it was frustrating how that idiot could act so normally.

-_ Come on, Gokudera. I told you I didn't do anything… To tell you the truth you held onto me so tightly I couldn't even get enough distance for a kiss or for touching your…_

-_ Stop!_ – The shorter man punched the table. That was so damn embarrassing.

-_… Sorry._ – Takeshi said in a low voice somehow scared and a little sad about his partner's overreaction about them. He hoped he could have a lovey-dovey morning with the person he truly loved for the first time in his life.

-_… Hm, a-and then…?_ – The young writer sat back on his chair, trying to avoid his eyes from the other, knowing he had just hurt the other's feelings and his own. But he needed to know what happened, because yesterday he dreamt about sleeping in Yamamoto's arms and saying something he should never say.

-_ W-Well, then I told you to go to your bed obediently, but you refused and held me tighter. I thought you were trying to suffocate me. _– He chuckled a little at that memory. –_ So I didn't have any choice but to let you sleep with me… Not that I cared, though._

-_ A-And…?_

-_ Huh…? I was so drowsy I fell asleep as soon as I got us to bed._ – The raven haired youth thought a little harder to remember anything else. Why was Hayato so worked up about that? Even if he had done anything, it would most certainly not be any "worse" than what they did yesterday. For God's sake, they were drunk! He remembered having trouble to even stand up holding the Italian writer in his arms, and must he add, already sleeping, which wouldn't be any fun for him. What would they say about having sex? – _You're worrying too much, Gokudera._

-_… Fine. Uh… Yamamoto… No, forget it. _– Well, he had to ask for forgiveness, right? He kept pushing the other without further explanations, at least that he deserved, but Gokudera couldn't bring himself to say such words as embarrassment hit him.

He looked deliciously red and those green orbs avoiding eye's contact made him even more adorable. Plus, because he kept turning his head to the side, Takeshi could see the silver haired young man's nape, exposed by his hair being tied in a pony tail, full of hickeys which he was still probably not aware of yet, and knowing he was held responsible for those made him want to make more.

-_ W-What?_ – Hayato grumped. –_ Don't you have training today?_

-_ Oh, right! I have to go._ – The baseball maniac grinned and when he was passing by Hayato's side, he pulled the other man's head and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, making the younger one blush. –_ See you later!_

The door closed with a low sound leaving the author all by himself, suddenly he felt very tired and rested his arms and head on the table, letting out a loud sigh.

* * *

><p>The young Japanese player walked smoothly through the streets. Although winter was just there, today the sky was so very blue, a peaceful and gracing light blue. He looked to his side and saw a showcase, a bookstore's showcase.<p>

"_Oh, I wonder if that book is cheaper now… G.'s books are so expensive nowadays._" The handsome man stopped to look at the best-seller's promotions.

-_ Yamamoto!_ – A hand touched his shoulder and the distracted man turned his head to meet with a short young.

-_ Oh, Tsuna! Long time no see, huh?_ – The taller youth cracked a smile on his face.

-_ Yeah! I heard you and Gokudera-kun have been living together! Are you two getting along well? You used to argue quite a lot… _– Tsunayoshi looked a little worried, but sighed almost like saying "But I know that's the way you guys get along".

-_ Haha, we're just fine. Sometimes Gokudera gets really mad at me, but we've been managing somehow._ – Yamamoto said with determination making it feels like he was making a dream come true.

-_ Hahaha. I think you're very easy to get along with, Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun is a little harsh sometimes and difficult to deal with, but… You know him. He has his reasons…_ – They started walking again.

-_ Well, I have been surely not bored for a little more than three months now. _– He laughed.

-_ You and your addiction to challenges…_ – The light brown haired youth sighed, he was surely not that good spirits as Yamamoto when it came to hard times, but Tsuna had always been someone his friends could count on anytime. That was why Hayato admired his best friend the most and why they got along.

The raven haired man heard from his house mate some years ago that, once, he was really troubled and that short young man named by people as No-Good Tsuna was the only one to help him out. The only person who reached out for him. Takeshi didn't know if he was jealous or relieved for not being Tsuna, since the hybrid Italian-Japanese youth adored him and would do anything for his best friend, but he would never fall in love for someone he looked up to that much.

Oh, it was better the way it was. Besides, he would never get to know that anyway and also Tsuna would never know how it felt to be with that rude, not honest, but adorably in need to be protected Hayato. It was good that way.

-_ Still going for Gokudera-kun, aren't you?_ – Just looking at the tanned man's expression and it was easy to know he was thinking about that silver head. Or maybe the smaller man just had a damn good intuition.

-_ Haha~. You know me. I'm an idiot addicted to challenges._

* * *

><p>He didn't have any ideas at all! Not even a sketch about a new adventure or enemy or character. It was just him and that damn computer screen partially reflecting his face. He stared at his own green eyes and sighed. To tell the truth, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the last day… It felt so damn good. His face flushed as he remembered his own voice screaming that man's name again and again. It was all that bastard's fault.<p>

They were not even drunk. How could he let that stupid brainless guy kiss him? Moreover, how could he let that idiot do more than just kissing? Of course, it was just because he didn't relieve himself for long, just that. He would watch closely for his body's necessities and that was never going to repeat. Not ever, no chance in a billion years.

"Because I love you…" That low voice came to him. He could even feel that hot breath caressing his ear, and then again he was watching himself lying down on that table staring at that black hair going up and down near his waist. Oh God. His chair made a loud sound falling down when he suddenly stood up. That couldn't be happening.

He was a man. That guy was a man. They were both famous people (although people didn't know his true identity), if the rest of the world would find out about that, they would be dammed. Besides, that idiot was full of girls falling to his feet… Oh, yeah. That's right. He could probably have any woman he wanted… Maybe, the baseball star was playing with him, maybe all that was a bad joke to the idiot to make things funnier.

-_… I'm overestimating that stupid bastard. He couldn't think of something this complex._ – Hayato walked around his room, putting the chair back to its place, taking a cigarette and going to the window. "_… But sometimes Yamamoto can be surprisingly smart…_"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, a scowl filled the delicate face and he scraped off his cigarette on his ashtray. What the hell? Just when he started smoking to relax, some random person needed to press that damn button. He sighed, things keep getting better and better. Did the idiot forget the keys again? Oh, he was so going to punch him on the face. He passed the kitchen and reached the entrance door, opening it com forcefully.

-_ Are you stu-…_ – Deep blue eyes stared at him in surprise, but not more surprised than the Italian. Who was that girl? – _Who the hell are you?_

The question just jumped off his mouth without second thought. It wasn't like he used bad language with anyone, after all, he was an adult and, some part of him knew he had to stick to the appearances.

- _I-I… _– She stuttered while shifting uncomfortably at the sudden rude question. Inpatient as the writer was, he analyzed that small Japanese girl, wearing glasses and romantic style of clothes (What? A writer needs to understand about clothing too), and he jumped to the most logic conclusion about the little woman.

-_ Look, if you're looking for Yamamoto Takeshi, he's not here._ – He was about to close the door when his unexpected guest raised her head.

-_ No! I-I'm… Well. I was looking for t-the writer G.-sensei._

… It took some seconds for the words to sink in.

-_… You, what?_ – The genius mind processed thousands of excuses to talk her off that idea. First of all, how did she get there? No, that wasn't the problem. He had to send her off that building fast. No one was supposed to know about him! No more troubles, it was enough with just one annoying person every day.

-_ Hey, Gokudera, who is our guest? _– Speaking of the devil. There was his idiot apartment mate just after turning the corner that led to their apartment. Oh, no. Bad timing. Shit, bad timing! Could it get any worse?

-_ G-Gokudera… san…? _– The girl tried the name on her lips, her eyes were suddenly in such absorbed expression like she was comprehending something. Her face looked much more serious and the glasses added to that. –_ Are you… G.-sensei?_

Yes, it could.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: AdaraLove<strong>.I just had to put it this time. Thank you very much. You gave me strength to not give up writing in English. When I thought about myself writing in Portuguese and then translating to make a better story I really wanted to give up. If it wasn't for you cheering me up I wouldn't have made it this far.

**Plus, she's a wonderful writer and wrote Washing Rain and is writing A Promise in a Ring! Which are also 8059!** *shameless advertising*

So, if you still need to read this, it's all her fault~ 8D *runs away*… Just kidding.

But, really, **thank you all for the reviews!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heya, people~ This chapter once had 9 pages on the Word with font Calibri body 11 xD I re-read it, made some adjusts and decided many things would go to the next chapters. Then, when I finished it again, it only had 6 pages. But I'm proud of it.

Who **couldn't** think of any better names for Tsuna's company, raise your hand! o/~ Yay! It was so obvious xDD And I had to put Haru as the editor responsible for G. =x Well, the original story says she is a very intelligent girl, at least, in the studies… It's like Gokudera, right? Such a genius bastard, but still so stupid sometimes XDDD

I struggled with myself to decide what to do with the random OC that appeared at the end of this chapter XD But her role is finally decided. Hehe, yep, I love cliffhanging. Does anyone want to guess? :D~

I think… this story is such a huge monster that I keep feeding and it just keep growing, but if I stop feeding it, I'll feel bad… maybe it's like a puppy (?)

Reviews make a writer's good day~

Thank you for reading!~

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	4. Fans Part II

**WARNINGS: AU, 8059, yaoi/boys love. **Don't like, don't read, please. **Un-betad.**

Well, I can't really promise anything for sure, but next chapter there will probably be some M rated things xD Please, you who like these things, care to keep me company this one more time? :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 – Third Cohabiting Problem – Fans Part 2<strong>

-_ It's all your damn fault, baseball idiot! What am I to do now if that girl decides to tell the world who I am?_ – An angry Gokudera dialed a number on his cell phone while cursing.

-_ I'm sorry, Gokudera. I never expected someone you don't know to pay you a visit!_ – The other man tried his best to calm down his feisty partner.

That was wonderful. Just wonderful. A random girl simply appeared at his door and now, soon the rest of the world would pop up there. His frown deepened and that made Yamamoto feel even worse.

As he mumbled incomprehensive words and waited for someone to answer his call, realization hit the writer. Well, it wasn't like Yamamoto knew his pen name, but the idiot revealed himself to be quite the reader and he did like sci-fi and horror.

-_ Moreover, you're such a fucking idiot too. Don't you dare say to anyone who I am, or I'm going to kill you._ – Jade green eyes glared at his apartment mate while rubbing his neck trying to relieve his stress.

-_ Eh? But I always knew you were G._ – Yamamoto blinked innocently.

-_ You… What? H-How? That's not possible!_ – His eyes wide opened in surprise, yet the scowl came back even worse if it was possible, that just added to his frustration. But, just as he thought, Yamamoto was smarter than he appeared. The shorter man shut his cell phone off. –_ You better not be lying. Since when?_

-_ Well… Since your first book…?_

-_ Wha-? _– Hayato arched a brow in disbelief.

-_ Hm…_ – Yamamoto put his hand inside his training bag searching for something and took out a plastic sac, handing it to the ill-tempered Italian. It wasn't supposed to be surprising, no, it was obvious which object was inside that, nevertheless the genius writer took the thick material out and blushed at the sight of the title, his latest work.

-_ Y-You read them?_ – He stuttered feeling embarrassment rush to his face.

-_ Yep. Come here for a moment. _– The grinning baseball player grabbed his apartment mate arm and pulled him along the corridor, reaching the door to his own room and opening it. –_ Since you don't enter here, you probably didn't see them._

There was a shelf right in front of them, beside the bed so it could be easily reached by the one who slept there, the books perfectly arranged in order of release. All of them. There were even some thin books that Gokudera recognized as his side stories which didn't even had any kind of promotional work, those were only for people who were really interested on the storyline, big crazy fans. Oh fuck. He was living with a fan?

-_ What the hell? You're-! You have all of the…_ – The younger man couldn't form a complete line of thoughts.

Takeshi chuckled, Hayato probably had no idea of how adorable he looked, even if he wanted to feel angry, his eyes glinted with some proud and happiness at the sight of his collection. And he didn't complain when the taller man entangled their hands together, probably, he didn't even realize that. Taking advantage of the moment, the star player whispered to his beloved's ear.

-_ You write wonderfully, Hayato._

The silver haired man shivered, feeling an electric current run down his spine and stepped further into the room breaking their contact. What the hell was that?

-_ S-Stupid. Don't call me by my first name. _– The young hybrid man approached the books pretending interest, without looking back because he knew his face was even redder than before. –_ B-By the way, how the hell did you know it was me?_

-_ Because… I read your texts since high school?_ – He beamed that thousand watts damn smile.

- _I changed my writing style since then._ – Gokudera's forest green eyes ran along with his finger passing by the books' spines.

-_ Yeah, you're right. But, when I read the first book, I knew it was you._

-_ Why?_

-_ Because I could clearly read your words there. _– Suddenly, the writer felt his back warm; the idiot was so close that his breath caressed his ear once again. –_ It screamed "Gokudera" at my face with every hurried action of the characters…_

-_ Idiot, how is that possible? It's fiction. Non-existent places, objects, monsters, situations. _– Gokudera said in a low tone. That wasn't supposed to happen, his body wouldn't move. That brainless idiot was too close and when his arms embraced him it was like some kind of rope tying them together, maybe some kind of spell?

-_ But deep inside every thought of them. When they find something funny, or underestimate others, or fight, argue, get in trouble, helped each other… I felt like… it was you expressing what you think about all the experiences you had in your life. _– The taller man chuckled and that took all the control Gokudera had over his body to not tremble with the hot air caressing his ear. –_ Only with non-existing places, objects, monsters and situations._

-_ Cut the crap… You know nothing about me._ – The younger man knew he had to get out of there. Get out of those arms, get out of that room, out of that apartment. He was going crazy. He wasn't supposed to feel like that!

The Italian glanced at the other man but their faces were too close, so he couldn't see anything but Yamamoto's lips. And they looked so soft and deliciously in need of being taken… Fuck no. No, no, no. It was not him, that was surely not his mind thinking those things. No way in hell. They just had it on the day before; it wasn't possible that he needed anything again.

-_ So let me know more about you… Hayato._ – Yamamoto whispered dangerously and with one hand he pulled the writer's face closer.

When their lips touched, Hayato swore his mind went blank, he couldn't think straight (nor did he want to), that idiot baseball player's lips were like an addictive drug, as the kiss deepened, pleasure spread through his veins flooding his senses, throwing his mind outside the window.

Indeed, Hayato's lips were all it took to almost lose control. But the famous athlete waited, oh how he waited, a whole year to be remembered, another year to be friends, the third he admitted to himself he was in love, one more to be trusted and this was for invading that man's life, for never being forgotten, for loving him. Not that Yamamoto cared about waiting, his father always taught him to be patient and so he was, but all the patience he had in the world was coming to an end, fading at each time they touched, slowly driven away by each kiss, yet the raven haired man held onto his rational self and led the person he loved into an affectionate kiss.

"_Run away, if you stay you'll be damned, Hayato._" A little voice advised the silver haired man as he let the older male take control over the situation, trying not to think about why the hell he was ok with that. If Hayato stopped to think, he would understand he was trapped by the way that dark honey brown eyes stared at him passionately every time they met eyes, the way that those calloused hands stroke his face caressing him. He felt so protected, cherished… loved.

-_ How do you feel about me… Gokudera? _– Takeshi whispered to Gokudera's ear and nipped it, causing an instant shudder to run through the smaller man's body.

The Italian writer didn't have to hold a moan because a tune rang through the room and he hastily pushed the other away, taking his cell phone and reading the caller's ID. He deep breathed calming himself down – that was close.

-_ Haru! _– A scowl came back to his face as he remembered why he was there in the first place. –_ Spit it up, you stupid woman! How the fuck is it possible that… _– The annoyed silver haired youth started yelling on the phone.

Oh, yeah… He was supposed to be angry at that fucking bastard that gave out his name to that idiot girl. And just that thought was enough to not regret the pained expression on the baseball player's face who fell down on the floor because of the rough push.

* * *

><p>In fact, he never met his editor personally (even if Hayato did know who was Miura Haru, she didn't know who was him), and although she knew his address she never showed up there, it was one of the rules imposed by the writer if she wanted him to keep writing. But, if it wasn't Haru's fault, who else could be responsible for that? Was it Bianchi…? No, she wouldn't do that, they argued frequently, but Hayato knew they got along quite well. Tsuna was out of question… Well, that baseball idiot knew the truth too. Maybe it was him…? No… Takeshi would probably recognize her if he knew her face. Anyway, it had been already a week and there was nothing in the internet or the newspaper, what was that girl's goal? Hayato sighed and scratched his neck while leaving the building. He needed some fresh morning air… and a new pack of cigarettes.<p>

The winter-like mornings were horrible ones. The sky had a faint blue color which remembered old jeans color and the vapor coming out of his mouth was like his cigarette but without the relaxing nicotine. A cold breeze hit his face and he shivered a little, adjusting his green scarf to cover more of his pale face and making sure his hands were inside his black coat's pockets. Maybe watching a film later with the idiot before he was gone to another concentration training wouldn't be bad. Yamamoto could make them some hot cocoa and they could comfortably share a futon (Japanese-type of blanket)… Ok, stop it. That wasn't happening, he just didn't think that.

-_ G-Gokudera-san!_ – It wasn't a voice he recognized, who could be calling him? Those green orbs scanned the area from which the voice came.

When he caught sight of the woman he gulped. That was the girl! She was waiting outside the building! Was she a freaking stalker? Wait, wait. No panic. He just needed to talk to her and tell it was all a mistake. Maybe she would believe him…

-_ Oh, it's you. _– Gokudera did his best to smile.

-_ Y-Yes. Hm, can I talk to you for a little moment?_ – The girl arranged her glasses nervously.

-_ Of course. What is it?_ – If Tsuna or Yamamoto passed by, they would roll themselves on the ground laughing off at that ridiculous smiling face that didn't suit the Italian at all.

-_ G-Gokudera-san, I won't tell your secret to anybody._

What did she just say?

-_ What secret?_ – He played along, there was no way she was telling the truth.

-_ I know you're G… _– She almost whispered so nobody would hear them.

-_ Look, you're wrong. I'm not… Who is that guy, anyway? _– Once again he tried a smile with a confused look, maybe she would give up.

-_ Please, Gokudera-san. You already tried last time. _– The little woman giggled.

-_… Shit. Fine. What do you want? Money?_ – Alright, fine, he didn't have the patience to deal with random stupid people.

-_ N-No, of course not. I-I… I admire you so much!_ – She squealed and bowed, staring at their feet. –_ Please, please! Go out with me on a date! Please, let me know more about you! _– The woman blushed madly as she curved almost 90 degrees.

It was the first time the same phrase caused such different impression to him. When that stupid man said that, he shivered and felt he could trust him, he felt it was okay to open his heart – and that scared him to no end – but this woman, just... And, crap, that was so cliché. What was that? The girl in love declare herself to the boy she always thought as attractive and shit, so the boy takes her on a date and he falls in love with her and happy end? Oh, please, couldn't she be more creative? He didn't even know her name, for God's sake…

-_… Fine._ – He said finally. It was just a date anyway, it wasn't like he never had one before. Like all the others, he could ditch her later… And maybe that could help him to forget that idiot and turn him back normal, because he couldn't forget that damn kiss… kisses. And that was driving him too crazy already.

-_ Eh? R-Really? W-When?_

-_ Hm, what about tomorrow? _– It was a good timing, the idiot was going to a concentration training tomorrow morning, that could help him with his boredom while he was alone.

-_ Y-Yes! Of course. _– It was easy to see excitement in her voice, in fact, the Italian wondered if she was going to pass out there. –_ O-Oh, by the way, I'm Hanajima Sakura. I'm your fan number one!_

-_ Oh… good. _– Hayato almost twitched an eye when he heard that and he gave his best to hold back a growl. Crap, crazy fans were too much for him. –_ I'll see you tomorrow then. Wait me on the hall around seven p.m._

-_ Hey, Gokudera!_ – A tall figure wearing a white T-shirt, a blue jacket around his waist and black sweatpants waved his hand while calling his name. He stopped by the silver-haired man's side, his breath a little accelerated, probably coming home from a morning jog. – _Oh, you. _– Yamamoto smile disappeared for a second and a confusing look took place, but as fast as it came, it was gone, so his eyes went from his apartment mate to the girl who was going even redder.

-_ T-Then, I'm going, Gokudera-san._ – Hanajima ran off but they were still able to see her when she started walking happily almost jumping at each step, the baseball player blinked oblivious to what just happened.

-_ Tch… You stink. Go take a shower, idiot._ – The writer lit a cigarette and the cold wind made him shiver again.

-_ Where are you going, Gokudera? _– The tanned man accompanied his friend with a cheerful smile.

-_ Just taking a walk. Go away._

-_ Oh, then I'm coming with you. I need to go to a certain place anyway._ – Obviously, the older man was already used to the threats and being called names by that silver head. After some useless tries to make him give up, they were walking together through the streets.

Hayato couldn't shake off the annoying feeling of guilt when he glanced at the unaware Japanese youth because of what he had just decided to do, but all that just helped building his frustrations to why he couldn't take that man off his mind. He decided he was fine with that and he wasn't changing his mind. Chocolate brown eyes sometimes wandered to his side, staring at his companion, there was something wrong, but he couldn't figure what. That strange silence was bothering but no one pronounced a word, soon they reached the convenience store and the Italian bought his new cigarette pack.

-_ Oi, idiot. Where do you need to go?_

-_ It's close by. Care to come with me?_ – He beamed that damn smile again and put his jacket now that his body was no longer warmed up.

-_… Whatever._ – The feisty man shrugged off. –_ So, where to?_

-_ Haha, thanks, Gokudera._ – The raven haired youth hooked the other's arm with his and started guiding him through the streets.

-_ H-Hey, stop that! Release me now, idiot._ – The green eyed young man hissed, feeling his face going red. He was sure that didn't have anything to do with the cold weather, in fact, his body was also rising in temperature as he looked around aware of the stares they were being given by people. – _You're fucking crazy! Release, my, arm, __**now**__, you dumbass!_

-_ Here._ – They turned a corner and got to an almost empty street.

-_ What?_ – A relief hit the annoyed youth chest and he straightened himself up, his arm was still held by the baseball star, but without people around it wasn't that bad, right…?

No no no! Stupid Hayato, of course it's still no good! He snapped his arm off and reached for a new cigarette. Relax, you're not thinking straight.

-_ Hey, look. That's my old house._ – The Japanese pointed to a structure that looked like a restaurant with a warm smile on his face.

-_… Wha-…?_ – Gokudera stared at that house/restaurant with doubtful eyes. –_ Why did you bring me here?_

-_ Don't know. Just thought I should show you. It's a nice place, right? This was a very busy street when my old man held the restaurant. _– He chuckled a little at the memory, a warm feeling filled the genius writer. A place to call home, right…?

-_ So, why don't you live here? _– Of course he knew that meant they wouldn't live together anymore, but that was alright. Besides, he didn't want that stupid guy making any other advances on him.

-_ Oh, maybe someday. When I retire from baseball, I was thinking of reopening my old man's sushi restaurant._ – He approached the building and slowly reached out one hand to touch the wood structure. –_ Besides, I bought it back from the last owner and I still need some time to reorganize inside. He changed some stuffs…_

-_ Hm…_

-_ Wanna take a look inside? It's probably a mess, but, well._ – He scratched his neck awkwardly.

-_ Whatever. _– Somehow he was curious to know what was like inside that house. Thinking about it, he didn't know much about the person he lived with. Likes baseball, likes sci-fi and horror books, cooks well and acts like an idiot.

Yamamoto took the keys from his pocket and opened the wood old door running it to the left side, with the new current of wind dust floated in the air. The hybrid man took a step in, there was a long balcony, which was probably were the sushi used to be served and even though that place wasn't used as a restaurant after being sold, the place had quite obvious marks of a restaurant, the structure was perfectly arranged to dispose tables with the right distance between them. It had a peculiar air of familiarity, like if you went there to eat, you would probably feel like you were home.

Soon the writer mind's was staring at a beautiful sushi restaurant, the wood even had a lively color of 'just cleaned', the lights had a faint yellow to orange glow making the ambient warmer, he saw people talking happily and even an old lady speaking to the owner, he had the same face as Yamamoto, even though Hayato never got to know him. As his green eyes ran across the room, he saw a young black haired man with the same features as the restaurant's owner going from table to table with that sympathetic smile on his face asking the orders.

-_ Gokudera? Are you ok? Are you allergic?_ – That teenager voice turned into a man's voice and the Italian eyes blinked staring again at the dirty old empty space.

-_ I'm fine._ – His jade green orbs looked around stopping at his feet side. It was some time since the last place he visited that caused him such strong impressions. He usually used those feelings to describe some scene or place in his books.

-_ Really? You looked like you weren't even breathing._ – The baseball player smiled and got in walking around, his steps leaving marks on the dusty floor. He reached the balcony passing a hand on it, taking some of the dirty off and sat on the near seat, looking directly where the attendants were supposed to stay, where Gokudera imagined the old lady talking to the owner.

* * *

><p>The rising sun light bathed the restaurant throughout the windows, all the wooden tables were perfectly cleaned and the chairs were carefully placed upside down on the tables. The wooden floor was so well polished that someone could probably almost see himherself reflecting there; in the restaurant kitchen some cutting noises were easily heard because of a certain sushiman cleaning the fresh fishes he bought that early morning. The said cook heard the door being open and closed, soon a small raven-haired short haired head popped around the table he was working on. The man chuckled as his son tried to take the near chair to see his father.

-_ Good morning, Takeshi._ – That cheerful ear to ear smile opened to greet his child.

-_ 'Morning, dad._ – Little Takeshi attentively looked as his father cut the fish into sashimi with his wonderful cook ability.

-_ You want to ask me something?_ – Tsuyoshi asked while taking another fish, seeing as his son shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

-_ Dad, is mom alright?_

The question hung in the air for some seconds, Yamamoto father put the fish back to the coolbox and went to the sink to wash his hands. Hell, he was five years old at that time, that was surely an awful question to ask, but he didn't know how bad it was until grew up.

-_ Why do you ask? Didn't I tell you where she is?_ – The lively Japanese chief cleaned his hands on the nearest towel.

-_ Um. I know she is somewhere good. But… why can't she send us a letter to tell us how she is doing?_ – The boy asked innocently.

-_ Haha. That's because she is in a place where you can't send letters._ – The raven haired older man sat by his son side.

-_ Then, can I write mom a letter?_ – Brown chocolate eyes sparkled like he had the best idea in the whole world.

- _Hahaha. Yes you can, my boy. _– The father patted his child head, messing up the already bed-haired boy. –_ But, she won't receive the letter since there's no mail there._

-_ Oh… that's true…_ – Takeshi looked down a little disappointed. –_ Then, how am I supposed to tell her I play baseball now?_ – Those naïve eyes asked his father.

-_ Oh, that's why you… Haha, you don't have to worry about that. She already knows all you've been doing. _– The little child looked surprised at this statement. – _She is always looking after us._

-_ Eh? Really? B-But, how can I know if mom is happy with me?_ – Yamamoto son looked around searching for any trace of the mother he never got to know. –_ Can you see her, dad?_

Stone gray eyes narrowed in a warm smile and the man closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly in a negative signal. The boy seemed a little down again as he stared his own feet.

-_ It's not something we can see, son. I don't know if your mom is happy with what I do too._ – Tsuyoshi's eyes wandered the kitchen slowly breathing in some kind of memory, it felt almost like he could see his wife walking in the kitchen, talking to him about something she did lately and how her son was health and beautiful and cute and lots of other qualities he had.

-_ But, dad… I want to know if mom's happy too._

-_ Yeah, me too._ – He looked at his child once again and smiled faintly, far different from the normal Yamamoto style. –_ But, you know what?_

-_ What? What?_ – The kid was once again full of energy and so curious. He loved when his father told him some kind of secret.

-_ Someday. We will meet with mother._ – There was a pause for an "Oooh" from Takeshi and then the father continued: -_ And, she always got very mad with me when I didn't do things with all my heart._

-_ Eh? Really? Mom got mad at dad?_ – Because his own father wouldn't do that usually, only when it was really needed all the other times they would talk and resolve with a good agreement from both, little Takeshi couldn't picture that kind woman smiling in the photos as an angry person. Dad told him once that Takeshi had the same changing eyes of his mom, from dark grayish serious eyes to melting brown kind ones.

-_ Yeah, yeah. That's why I always do everything with will and passion._ – Another "Oooh" followed and the older man couldn't help but laugh a little. His wife was just right, their son was the best. _– So, when I meet your mother, she won't get mad at me._

-_ Eh? Then, I'll too! I'll play baseball with everything I've got! So mom will be proud of me._ – The energized young kid had the same eyes full of resolution.

-_ Good. Good, if you do your best, I'll be always proud of you too, Takeshi._ – The sushiman left his seat and walked back to pick the fish once again as his son stared at his back amazed at what he just heard.

-_ Hm…! It's decided, then! I'll do my best! For mom and for dad too!_ – Takeshi stood up on his chair and put a hero pose like the ones on TV or those manga books his father bought for him, although the little boy knew his father also read them.

As the man finally took that another fish to restart his work, one more question came to his ears…

-_… Um… Dad…?_

-_ What is it, son?_ – The man glanced at his child.

-_ Will mom be mad at me if I don't study with all my heart…?_

The awkward question soon filled the room with laughs from his father.

* * *

><p>Those were nice days, huh. The now grown up son stared at the door which led to the kitchen.<p>

-_ Hey, Yamamoto. I'm hungry. I wanna eat curry(kare)._ – The Italian touched his apartment mate's shoulder slowly. He was sure that place brought back many memories to him. And somehow he just moved to touch him. Like almost trying to bring him back to not leave him there.

-_ Haha, you're right. It'll be lunch time soon. So, let's go to the market together?_ – The taller man stood up and took the dust off his clothes.

-_ Tch. Since I came all the way here, I guess it won't make any difference now._ – Yamamoto wasn't going anywhere because of memories. He knew it was nothing like that, he just couldn't stand that half hearted look on his face. The look of someone who is unsure, the look of someone who is fading away going somewhere else, thinking of something else… that didn't suit the bastard at all. That was the reason they lived together now, right?

Yeah, he knew that was true. Because being alone was the worst darkness in the world.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Before starting with the crap talk, I have a very important question.<strong>

Probably there're still some people who don't know (or you all probably know because of the absurd quantity of grammar mistakes lol), but English is not my natural language.

So, last time I was asked **why I write dialogues this way**. It wasn't the first time. So, I'm explaining myself. I am Brazilian. And here in Brazil it's normal to write dialogues that way in books xD Of course, there are Brazilian fanfics written the same way as English ones with quotation marks. I thought that was for the author to choose the way he preferred to write, so I'm very used to both of them. That's why I never thought about the real difference between those ways =x

I got very worried about that. That's why I want to ask you guys who read this fanfic to make it better._** Is that ok for you if I write this way, or do you prefer me to change dialogues to quotation marks?**_

It's not that difficult for me, anyways xD That's why I'm asking you. As I'm always telling you guys, feedback is very important to me. Plus, I learned something too xDDD So even if you say that you're fine with it, next time I write a fanfic (yes, I have some plots already xD) I'll write in the English way.

**In advance, I thank you very much for answering my question!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOH, YOSHAA~! I did it! Don't know if you noticed, but this chapter is a little longer than the others. I hope it wasn't difficult to read…

Sorry for being late, it turned out that when I started writing this chapter I was lost again struggling with myself about that random character XDDD Somehow, I hate her… -_- She's a pain to write about. And when I'm writing with her I simply don't know what to do with Yama XDDD I feel super guilt for that. Sorry, Yama!~ I love you the most! I don't want you to suffer D: (yeah, lol I know I'm the one trying to make you suffer the most! Muahahaha!)

Then, I had another problem with Yama's memories. Why, you ask? That's because THAT DAMN memory was written since chapter 2. Yes, yes! That sounds good, doesn't it? But then it seems that when I was copying and pasting it, I forgot to past! Gya! (probably because I was writing during class =x Sorry, teacher! lol) So when I reopened the chapter at home… I was like WHERE IS THAT DAMN HUGE DIALOGUE? So, you can imagine me screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo~! as I cried… That's true. Except that I didn't cry… xD But I had sort of a heart attack D: So, I was in deep pain, sighing on my bed and deciding if I should cry or not and if I should give up writing for today or not… When, suddenly, I thought about the people who were reading this (lol, it sounds like a joke, but I swear to you guys, it's not) and I lifted up my head and started writing the memory all over again. It didn't turned out the same (in fact, it's totally different) since I don't remember everything because, as I said, I wrote it on chapter 2 xDDDD

It turned out I like this one better. Lol~

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Seems that random girl will hang around some more haha~

Reviews are good~ Everybody can review, so, even if you're an anonymous reader, please, do review to make a happier day!~ :D

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


End file.
